Two Weeks Of Babysitting and Love
by Manga-Fraek
Summary: When the war ends Naruto finds out that he has family that come from his dad's side of the family. After 4 years of getting to know them he is taking care of his godson for 2 weeks so that his cousin and his wife could go on a second honeymoon. Surprisingly he is summoned to the Hyuuga compound to talk to Hisaishi the very day that his godson is to come to stay at his house.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Meeting

The war ended a day ago and everyone wanted to congratulate Naruto on defeating Madara. People were waiting in rows just to shake his hand. Naruto at first was very happy and enthusiastic about it but then he was tired and bored of hearing the same words over and over again.

One hour later :

Naruto ! "What is it" he turned around to see who called him. "I have some great news for you but first I want to apologize to you for saying to you about it so late."" Don't worry Obba- chan I understand how could you tell me about anything in the middle of a war. " "But I knew about it long before the war started but I couldn't contact you when I first found out and then you were always away on missions and I totally forgot." "Ok Obba- chan I still understand I was always away and you had no way of telling me." "No you don't understand but I think that you will you get it when you will meet them and I have to say that I won't be shocked if you would hate after all what you will find out." " Come with me please." Naruto willingly followed Tsunade still trying to figure out what could be the information she was to tell him that he would hate her for not telling him and what did she mean by " You will get it when you will meet them."

Few min Later :

Tsunade lead Naruto to the Kazekage Tower (An, They are in Suna at the moment) and they hed to Garras office. Tsunade knocked " Come on in !" Gaara call out. " Stay here Naruto." Tsunade told him and went into the office by herself.a Gaara looked at her in a way that was saying how could you. " Are they here yet Gaara ?" " Yes they are here for the last ten minutes." " Thank you Gaara." She was about to leave when Gaara called her. " Tsunade !" "Yes" " I just want to tell you that as a Kazekage i'm disappointed in you. You are a lot older than me and you should never forget about things of such an important matter but as a friend I feel sorry for you because even I can't tell how Naruto will react I was never in such a situation in my life as I always had my siblings and my father before he died. Even if he was a pefethic one and placed Shukacku in me and in a way killed my mother because of that he still was my father and I like to think that he loved me in his own way." Thank you Gaara and i'm sure that your father loved you in some way." She was to stressed about what will be Naruto's reaction to fight with Gaara so she decided to leave. "What tock you so long Obba- chan ?" "You'll see when we'll get there." She answered quickly and started walking again. Naruto ran quickly to cough up with her.

Another few min Later :

Tsunade and Naruto reached a room at the other end of the corridor that Gaara's office was situated. "Why are we here Obba- chan I still don't get what is going on ?" "You will understand everything perfectly when you will you meet and talk with them." " But meet who Obba-chan who ?" "Go in and see for yourself but please don't run away or think that this is a joke or a prank whatever they will tell you is true and once again i'm sorry for telling you earlier." Naruto didn't say anything else and decided to just go in and not upset Tsunade even more.

In The Room :

Naruto opened the door and went in. Inside there were two men standing side by side. "Hello " said the older one of them. Naruto was a bit confused but decided to stay in the room as Tsunade asked him. "Yhhh hello but who are you two?" "So Tsunade decided to leave all the explaning to us I see." Naruto still had no idea what was going on but now he himself wanted to listen to what they had to say to him. "You might want to sit down because it will be a bit of a shock to you." Naruto nodded and sat on a nearby stool. "Before we start I'm Ayato" said the older man as he shook Naruto hand "And this is my son Mushashi" Mushashi also shook Naruto hand and both him and his father sat down. "I know that it might be a shock for you but I'm your uncle Naruto" said Ayato. Naruto just steared at him and blinked a couple of times. "What !" "We expected you to have that sort of an reaction but we can't explain it to you as well as my wife would so would you please follow us and we will bring you to her." Naruto nodded and followed them out of the room. When they were out he started looking for Tsunade but she was nowhere to be found.

10 Min Later :

All three reached a house that Naruto had never seen before. "We are sorry we had to drag you here for you hear the explanation but my wife is helping my daughter-in law and Mushashis wife with Hiroto Mushashis son and my grandson." Naruto just nooded he didn't really care where did he had to go to get the explenation as long as he got it because he had no idea what think of the whole situation. They went into the house and into the living room there at a table sat a woman with mid length blond hair. She gor up and greeted Naruto and then told him to sit down and handed him a cup of tea. Naruto thank her and waited for her to start the explanation.

"Naruto I know that it might be a shock for you to heare that you have a family after being alone for such a long time but you have to know that I didn't know about you." Naruto just looked at her with a bit of sadness in his eyes and nodded at her to continue. "The first thing you should know is that your father Minato Namikaze was my younger brother. My maiden name was Midori Namikaze now it's Midori Hito. I'm seven years older than Minato and I left the village when he was 18. I left because I got married and my husband Ayato is a ninja and I'm not. So I decided that I will leave and go to live with him in the village of the cloud. There no one knew I was related to Minato because no one really knew my maiden name. I kept contact with my family in Konoha for about a year but I stopped sending letters while I was pregnant. I had some problems while I was pregnant with Mushashi and I was and I'm still not able to have any more children. And then I had to take care of Mushashi and at that point I totally forgot about sending any letters to my family. The last news I remember receiving was the information that Minato had become the Hokage. He wrote that letter to me myself he also added that he got married to Kushina some time before becoming Hokage. And I hadn't heard a thing about his death I found about that a few months later but there was no information about you. We only found out about you about 15 years later but we had no way of contacting with you because at that time you were on the training trip with the Sannin Jirayia. We got those news from Lady Hokage and she said that she would have inform us earlier but all my documents regardless of my family and myself was lost and they had found it at the time when they were looking over old documents. I wanted to meet with you then but Lady Hokage said that you are away on training. She told us that she would tell us when you will be back striate away but when we wanted to meet you when you came back from your training you were away on missions all the time and Lady Tsunade confessed to us that she had totally forget about it at some point. And that's pretty much it I'm sorry for telling all of this to you now and please don't think that I'm doing this this now only because you became a hero. I just wanted you to know because you were supposed to know about it a year ago." Midori finished her explanation and looked at Naruto. "I know that you're not lying to me because I used Sage Mode for the entire time you were talking but to say the truth I don't know what to think or do. All that I know is that I want to meet all of you guys better and maybe we will become a family one day and I also know that I can't be angry at Tsunads Obba-chan because she has a lot of things to do as a Hokage but I'm a bit sad as for why she didn't say anything about you guys when I had gotten back from my training." "I also don't know that Naruto but maybe she wanted it to be a surprise or I don't know. Maybe you should ask her yourself." Naruto nodded thanked Midori and left the room to find Tsunade.

Naruto said by to Midri when the left the room and walked around the Kazekage tower to find Tsunade. "Where can she be ?" He asked himself. Then he closed his eyes and thought about all the possible places and he came up with Garra's office, her own room or that she might be with either Sakura or Shizune. Naruto then heded to Garra's office. He knocked. "Come on in." Naruto entered and closed the door behind him. "Hello Gaara how are you." "Nearly at least one person except Tsunade from Konoha calls my by my name and Lord Kazekage. And I'm quit ok but I'm just a little bit annoyed that my sister started dating the Konohas best strategist." Oh I never knew that Temari is dating Shikamaru." "Well so did I. I just found out a few hours ago." Naruto just looked at him in way that said 'I'm sorry for you buddy.' "So it must have bin a shock for you eh ?" "Shock is a bit of a weak expression to describe it. I was devastated ! Not only has she told that she loves him but that they are also dating for the last five months !" "What ? How did they hid their relationship from everyone for such a long time ?" "I was wondering about the same thing but I'm guessing that dating such a genius might have some advantages and that might be one of them because my sister isn't dumb herself she is very smart but she still need some practice to be as good as Shikamaru." Naruto just nodded. "But enough about me as I'm guessing why you might have come here." "You probably want to find Tsunade don't you ?" "You are right I have a feeling that she might be here and if that you might know where she is." "I'm not totally sure but I think she is with Sakura and Shizune in her room." "Thank you Gaara." And Naryuto tuned to leave but Gaara stopped him. "Yes ?" "Please don't treat Tsunade to bad. She and Jirayia are some kind of a parents figure to you after all. (A.N Yes Jirayia is still alive in my story you will see him in later chapters.) "Don't worry about that Gaara I understand she had a lot of things to take care of she is the Hokage after all and if I won't understand that then I'm not fit to be one myself." Gaara just smiled. "I had a feeling that you would say such thing." And then Naruto left.

In Tsunades Room:

There was a knock at the door and Tsnade had a feeling who it might be but she still asked Sakura to open the door. Sakura did as she was told and Naruto came into the room. "Shizune, Sakura could you leave us two alone please ?" Tsunade asked in a weak voice. "Of course." Both of her students answered. When they left Tsunade started to cry and looked at Naruto with guilt and sadness. "Obba-chan you have to know that I'm not angry at you. Hokege has lot of things to take care of and if I won't e able to understand that I'm not good enough to be a Hokage myself. Even a Hokage can forget about something once in a while." "So you don't hate me ?" "Of course no Obba-chan you and Ero-sensei are like parents to me. You two even act like a married couple sometimes." Naruto laughed a bit at his own joke. That was a bit to much for Tsunade she burst out crying even more again and huge Naruto. "Oh Naruto I was so afraid that you would hate me forever." "Of course no Obba-chan I dont think I could ever do that." "Thank you Naruto." "But I have question for you Obba-chan. Why didn't you tell me that I have family when I first came back to the village to my training ?" " You were buyse with saying hi to everyone and when I wanted to tell you went on that mission. I wanted to send a message bird to you to inform you about it then but Jirayia advised me not to do that because that might distract you and something bad might happen to you and I don't want that then now or ever." Naruto felt warm inside he knew that Tsunade loves him like a son. "Thank you Obba-chan but you don't have to worry about me all the time I'm old enough to take care of myself and I'm the son of the Forth Hokage after all. On top of that Ero-sensei tought me a lot of things and I was scold by you enough of times to know what to do and what to not by now." Tsunade hugged him again. "And I want you to remember that even if I have a family that is blood related to me you will still be the most important person for me." Tsunade hugged him even tighter. "So did you decide to keep in contact with Midori and Ayato ? " "Yes I can see that they wanted to meet me for a very long time and I want to meet them better because they seem to be nice people and maybe one day we will become a family." Tsunade nodded and agreed with him. Then Naruto said goodbye to her and left to continue talking with his new found family and thinking about how will the things go between them.


	2. What to Do On Holidays

Chapter 2 : What to do on Holidays

It's four years later from the end of the last chapter. Naruto become a real family member of the Hito family, he even become Hirotos his cousins Mushashis sons godfather. Tsunade and Jiraiya got married and adopted Naruto but Midori wasn't really too happy because of it as she wanted to do it but in the end she was happy as long as Naruto was happy and he still was a part of her family too. Sasuke came back to the village and married Sakura after one year if dating her. Everyone was shocked when Shikamaru proposed to Temari because they thought that it would be to troublesome for him she is leaving with him in a house that his parents built for him. Also Ino and Sai are dating. Mushashi also moved to Konoha and is working there now. As for Naruto he got the Namikaze residence and all of his parents money and there was a lot of it as Minatos and Kushinas testament was found in the old documents. Now back to the original story.

In Tsunades Office:

"But why mom ( A.N, Tsunade asked Naruto to call her mom at first it was a bit hard for him but now he does it automatically.) I dont need any holidays. I'm not even tired or bored of the missions ! My health is also ok you checked me out two weeks ago and you said that my health is great." "I know but you hadn't had a day off for the last four years and so did your cousin so I decided to sent the both of you and Yumi (A.N, Yumi is Mushashis wife.) On forced holidays." "What are you saying mom I remember that I had lost of days off." "But those were just one or two days of break in between your missions and when I wanted to give you less missions you stared to moan about it and I had to give up on that idea." "But mom." "No buts you are having two weeks of holiday starting from Monday and no missions for the weekend." "But it's only Friday mom what am I going to do for 16 days." "I don't know but since you have some free time maybe you could finally find yourself a girlfriend or maybe even make me a grandmother." Naruto blushed while Tsunade laughed. "Mom !" "Oh I'm only teasing you but seriously son you are 21 and you never had a girlfriend and more than half of the girls in Konoha wants to marry you including one that loved you for a very long time." "Who is she ?" "Oh Naruto." "What will you tell me ?" "Oh just go and enjoy your free time and remember to visit me and dad at some point." "I will but and I'll call beforehand because I don't want to see what I saw two years go again." Tsunade blushed. "Naruto !" "See you mom." And he was gone out of the office.

In Naruto House :

Naruto was lying on his bed in his bedroom and thought about what to do." Oh men why did mom send me on those two weeks holidays. I don't need them I have nothing to do and I don't want to be in this huge house by my own." Then Naruto jumped up from his bed and ran downstairs. He went up to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello this is the Hito residence Mushashi speaking." "Hi Mushashi it's Naruto could I come over to your place to talk I have nothing to do since mom forced two weeks of holidays on me." "Yes no problem you know that you are always welcome in our house." "Thanks I'll be there in about ten minutes." "See you then." Naruto decided to walk instead of drive ( A.N, I decided to modernatr the story do everyone has cars, phones, computers e.c.t) on the way he also went into the shop and bough Hiroto his favorite packet of jelly snakes.

In Mushashis House.

"Uncle Naruto." Hiroto ran up to Naruto and hugged him when he saw him in the door." Hi little men how are you ?" "I'm good but I wish I could start the academy now and not next year." "Well it's still four months till your fifth birthday and you can't go into the academy if you are not exactly five years old and at the time you will still be only four." Naruto understood him when he was his age he was in a similar situation." But I have something that will make you feel better." "What is it, what is it."Here you go." Naruto handed him the packet of jellies." Sour spaghettis my favorites thank you so much uncle." " No problem." And Naruto patted him on the head." You should stop spoiling him so much Naruto." Mushashi came into the room. "You know I can't he is my only nephew after all." Naruto got up from Hirotos level and kissed his horhead then he got up and shook hands with Mushashi and kissed Yumi on the hand. "You two go into the leavingroom while I make some tea oh and Hiroto no jellies before dinner ok." And Yumi was gone into the kitchen. "Thank you !" Naruto shouted after her before he went into the leaving room. "So mom told me that she forced you two to go on holidays but why ?" "The same reason as you we had not had even one day of holiday for the past four years. Or me at least Yumi isn't sent on missions until it's totally necessary." "I know she has to take care of Hiroto for a few more years at least until he will be old enough to stay home alone for a day or two." "Yes she can't wait to start going on missions again." "Yes. But despite that have you two thought about what will you do during those two weeks off ?" "Yes we decided that we will go on something like a second honeymoon because we haven't really been anywhere together since then." "And what about Hiroto ?" "We are taking him with us." "What you are going on a romantic journey with your kid ?" "Well we have to we can't leave him alone for two weeks and we can't leave him with my mother because the journey from Konoha to the village hidden in the clouds takes five days and another five to get back here." "I can take care of him I have nothing to do any way and I'm not planning to leave the village for those two weeks as I don't know where to go." "Oh we could never ask that of you Naruto." In that moment Yumi came in with tea and cookies. "What are you two talking about ?" "Naruto wants to take care of Hiroto while we will go on our trip." "Oh Naruto we can't ask you to do something like that for us." "Mushashi just said that but Yumi I can do it with pleasure. I have nothing to do for that time and I'm not going to leave the village either." "But still it will be to much trouble for you." "Yumi it will be no trouble for me I tock care of Hiroto before sometimes he even spends the weekends at my house. And you two will spend some time alone for the first time in ages and I won't be bored for the two weeks." Yumi just looked at Mushashi. " There is no way that you will take no as a answer is there ?" "You know well Mushashi." "Then ok but if he will be to much of a problem you will contact us straight away ok ?" "No problem." And they changed the subject. Naruto stayed at their house for another hour or so and they agreed that Hiroto will stay with Naruto from Sunday afternoon and that Mushashi will bring him to Naruto around that time. Then Naruto decided to go and have some Ichiraku ramen.

At Ichiraku :

Naruto was finishing his 7th bowl of ramen when someone tapped him on the sholder. Naruto turned and saw Lee. "Hi Lee what the deal ?" "Hi Naruto I was wondering could you train with me because everyone are either away or are on a date ?" "What do you mean by that ?" "Well we all know that Sasuke and Sakura are away on their honeymoon, Shikamaru and Temari are in Suna to talk with about their wedding date with her brothers , Ino and Sai are on a date, Hinata and Neji have a family meeting they have to attend, Kiba has to bath Akamaru and all the rest of the pack are on a mission." "You are right everyone except Hinata, Neji and Kiba are away or on a date. In that case I will gladly train with you.""Thank you Naruto where would you like to train ?" "How about at my place it's closest right now ?" "Ok then let's go the sooner we start the more training we will get done!"

Narutos Outside Training Ground :

(A.N, I can't write a fighting scene for life so I will write about their chat while they tock a break.)

"Naruto I have a feeling that you are not completely focus because I was able to hit a few more times than I usually do." "Oh well sorry Lee I'm a bit spaced out because I'm thinking about what will I do with Hiroto for the next two weeks starting from Monday." "And what do you mean by that if I can ask of course ?" "Oh you see mom forced me and my cousin as well as his wife to go on forced two weeks holidays and Mushashi and Yumi want to go on a second honymoon. They wanted to bring Hiroto with them but I told them that I can take care of him and after a while off ... them they agreed." "Oh that sounds nice but don't you rather want to go somewhere yourself ?" "No I don't know where and besides it's no fun to go somewhere by yourself." "You are right it's not." After that they talked about how everyone is falling in love lately and joked about it a bit. When their training ended it was nearly night time so Naruto tock a shower eat some instant ramen and went to bed early.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A Talk With Hiashi

Saturday Morning :

Lee was very bored so he was chatting with random people around town as Naruto was still sleeping and Lee didn't want to wake him as he knew that he hadn't sleep in for a longer time. Naruto weaken up around 10 am this morning and by that time half of Konoha knew about the fact that he will be taking care of Hiroto on behalf of Lee.

Saturday Afternoon :

Naruto was on his way to train with Jirayia like on most Saturdays if both of them had a break from missions. Naruto also wanted to tell Jirayia that he won't be able to train with him for the next two weeks because he will be taking care of Hiroto but he had no idea that he already knows.

Jiraiya's Private Training Ground :

"Hi dad !" "Oh Hi Naruto how are you." "I'm good but I had no idea that you will be so bored to become a babysitter." "How do you know that I will be taking care of Hiroto." "Oh son not only I know most of the town knows." "But how the only ones that knew about it were Mushashi and Yumi of course and Lee was the only one I told about that." "Exactly. He was not able to keep it for himself he told nearly everyone he met about it only this morning." "Oh god that Lee now the whole town will think of me a babysitter." "I don't think so they know that Hiroto is you nephew and Godson on top of that. And I think they will understand this. And it will also prepare you to be a father when you will nearly decide to find yourself a girlfriend and make me and Tsunade grandparents." Naruto blushed and glared at Jiraiya. "You know that I'm only teasing you. I'm sorry let's stop and start training ?" Naruto nodded and tock his position.

Two Hours Later :

Naruto and Jiraiya were still training when Neji arrived to Jirayia's house. Jirayia went to open the door. "Hello Lord Jiraiya is Naruto at your house ?" "Yes he is but what is the case if I may ask ?" "I'm not really sure but my uncle asked me can I ask Naruto to come and talk with him." "And what does Hiashi want from my son. Did he knocked up Hinata and didn't tell me or Tdunade about it ?" Jiraiya laughed at his own joke. "Lord Jiraya please stop and could I please talk to Naruto ?" "Oh you are no fun at all Neji and go on Naruto is outside on the training ground." Neji hed there and Jirayia followed behind him. Naruto was throwing kunai at a nearby tree in the same way that Asuma showed him a before he passed away. "Naruto." "Yes Neji ? " Naruto turned and wondered what is Neji doing here. "My uncle send me here to ask you could you come over to the Hyuuga compound sometime today to talk with him ?" "But what for ? Have I done something to offend him or your clan ?" "I sorry Naruto but uncle haven't told the reason." "Well then please tell him that I will be there in about two hours." "Thank you Naruto and see you there." "And same to you Neji." Then Neji said good by to the both of them and left. "Ok now son confess what have you done ?" "What do you mean dad I haven't done anything and if I did I have no idea what." "Are you sure you haven't knocked up Hinata ? And after all the talks me and your mother gave you should know to always have one on you." "Dad ! And stop changing your mind so often just an hour ago you were talking about grandchildren ! " " So those that mean that I will become a grandfather in about nine months ?" "No you old perv and stop with that already will you." "Ok I'll stop but you should get going because you will be late."

At Naruto's House :

Naruto just took a shower and dryad himself. He went to his massive wardrobe and wondered about what to wear. Normally he wears suit trousers a navy long sleeve shirt and a black suit coat. But because he was going to visit the Hyuuga compound more then that he was to talk with Hiashi he wended to wear something even better. In the end he just decided to wear a white tie with what he usually wears and went down to base basement to get a bottle of wine for Hiashi. He picked 'Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Romanee Grand Cru,Cote de Nuits,France '(A.N- Don't ask me where to get it or something as I just Asked my grandpa for a name and that's all) from 1929 a rare find but Naruto had a good few bootless of them left with and had enough money to buy a lot more. He placed the wine in a present bag tock his cars keys and went off.

At The Hyuuga Compound :

Naruto went up to the door of the main house and knocked. Hanabi opened the door. "Hello Naruto father told me that he will be expecting you he is in the leaving room please follow me. "Thank you Hanabi." And he followed her to the leaving room where Hiashi sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. "Good evening Lord Hiashi." Naruto bowed. "Good evening to you too Naruto and you don't have to bow to me if anyone it should be me bowing to you." Hiashi smiled. "There is absolutely no need for that Lord Hiashi." "Please Naruto sit down." Hiashi pointed at a place right opposite to him." "Thank you. And here is a small gift for you Lord Hiashi." Naruto handed him the bag." "There was no need Naruto. Why did you even bother yourself ?" "They say that you should not come to visit some on empty handed." "Thank you then." "You're welcome Lord Hiashi but why did Lord call for me today I hope that I hadn't done anything to offend you or the Hyuuga family ?" "Oh no nothing of that sort I want to ask a favor of you." Naruto felt reviled. "What is it then ?" "I heard that you will taking care of your nephew young Hiroto starting from the upcoming Monday ?" "Yes I will but what does that have to do with anything ?" "You see I want to ask can Hinata could help you with it ?" "Are you saying that I'm not capable of taking care of him by my own ? To your information I tock care of him lots fo time more than anyone else in the village !" "No no Naruto I'm not even thinking that I know that you are the only person that can take care of him as well as his parents." "Then what do you mean Lord Hiashi ?" "You see I want Hinata to prepare for married life. To experience how it is to take care and rise a child and I have no idea when will a situation like that where she would be able to learn from someone as experienced as you and help in taking care of a child at this age happen again." Naruto understood Hiashi but he had to think about it. He had nothing against it but he had to focus on Hirota and make sure that he will feel comfortable with it. But Hiroto likes when there is a lot of people around the house so Naruto just had to check out one more thing. "I have nothing against it and I know that Hiroto will also be happy but I not going to agree if Hinata is ok with it herself. " "Of course I understand you Naruto would you like to ask her now ?" "If she isn't busy then we can ?" Hishashi smiled. "I'll go and get her."

5 Min Later.

Hiashi came back with Hinata following him. When she saw Naruto sitting at the table she blushed but quickly got back to her senses and sat beside her father. "Hello Naruto." "Hi Hinata how are you ?" "Thank you I'm good." (A.N, Hinata is not stuttering or fainting around that much around Naruto anymore since the war ended.) "Hinata we have something to ask you." "What is it father ?" "I would like you to get some experienced in taking care of children and as you may know Naruto will be taking care of his nephew fro two weeks starting from Monday and I would like you help him. Naruto is ok with it but he wants to know are you ?"

Hinatas Thoughts :

"Me taking care of Hiroto along with Naruto ! And I will probably will have to live with him as well. Oh my God it's like a dream coming true. It will be as if we are married and have a child. I can't let go of such a chance !"

"I don't mind it father but will little Hiroto be ok with it ?" "You don't have to worry about him Hinata he loves when there is a lot of people in the house." Naruto answered and smiled at her. "Ok but what if I will have to go on a mission ?" "In that case we will have to visit mom but don't worry I will handle it if something will happen." "In that case lest go now my children the sooner we will have it done the better." "You are right Lord Hiashi. Lest go." And do they got up and left the compound.


End file.
